1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment device which is configured to grasp a grasping target such as a living tissue between a distal portion of a probe unit and a jaw configured to open or close relative to the distal portion of the probe unit, and which is configured to treat the grasping target by using, for example, an ultrasonic vibration and a high-frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2009/0270853, US 2009/0088668, and US 2008/132887 each disclose a grasping treatment device which includes a probe unit including a first electrode portion (probe electric conducting portion) provided in its distal portion, and a jaw configured to open or close relative to the first electrode portion. In each of the grasping treatment devices, the probe unit includes a probe body which is configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction to a distal direction, and the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the first electrode portion. A high-frequency current is transmitted to the portion. A high-frequency current is transmitted to the first electrode portion of the probe unit through the probe unit. The probe unit is inserted through a sheath body, and the probe unit is electrically insulated from the sheath body. The jaw is attached to a distal portion of the sheath body. The jaw includes an abutting portion configured to abut on the first electrode portion when the jaw is closed relative to the first electrode portion, and a second electrode portion having a clearance between the first electrode portion and the second electrode portion when the abutting portion is in abutment with the first electrode portion. The abutting portion of the jaw is made of an insulating material. A high-frequency current is transmitted to the second electrode portion through the sheath body.
In a first treatment mode which is one treatment mode, the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the first electrode portion (the distal portion of the probe unit) when a living tissue such as a blood vessel is grasped between the first electrode portion and the jaw. At the same time, a high-frequency current is transmitted to the first electrode portion and the second electrode portion. The probe unit is ultrasonically vibrated while the grasping target such as living tissue is grasped between the distal portion of the probe unit and the jaw, and frictional heat is thereby generated between the distal portion of the probe unit and the living tissue. The living tissue is simultaneously cut and coagulated between the distal portion of the probe unit and the jaw by the generated frictional heat. At the same time, a high-frequency current runs through the living tissue grasped between the first electrode portion and the second electrode portion. The living tissue is reformed by the high-frequency current, and the coagulation of the living tissue is accelerated. In a second treatment mode different from the first treatment mode, a high-frequency current alone is transmitted to the first electrode portion and the second electrode portion while a living tissue such as a blood vessel is grasped between the first electrode portion and the jaw. At this time, a high-frequency current runs through the living tissue grasped between the first electrode portion and the second electrode portion, and the living tissue is only coagulated.